


【诺俊】小猫的新年礼物

by BHYUN7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHYUN7/pseuds/BHYUN7
Summary: “新年快乐。”黄仁俊在他的胸口说。“我爱你。”如果人生所受的苦难都是为了遇到你，那么我不怨恨这个世界。“我也爱你。”李帝努说。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 21





	【诺俊】小猫的新年礼物

**Author's Note:**

> *弃猫效应的后续
> 
> *今天的速打，期末渡劫写文不易，希望大家不嫌弃
> 
> *新年快乐！

[看正文点这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885022)

李帝努年末的时候去了趟枫叶国谈生意，没能和仁俊一起过圣诞节。他在家里提前藏好了礼物，骗仁俊说是圣诞老人送的，没想到黄仁俊在手机屏幕里冷静地说：“世界上没有圣诞老人。”倒显得李帝努幼稚极了。

为了早点儿回去，李帝努加班加点工作了好几天，赶在十二月的最后一天回国。到达首都机场的时候天都黑了，助理看他一直皱着眉，开车的速度也比平常快了很多。虽然离开的几天里每天都和仁俊通视频电话，但是李帝努还是很想他，心灵和身体都很想。小猫在视频里哼哼唧唧地撒娇时，李帝努便想好了，回家第一件事就要和他的小宝贝做爱。

从机场回家还需要一段时间，李帝努拿出手机给仁俊打电话。视频通话铃声才响了几声，对方就挂断了。这还是黄仁俊第一次挂他电话，李帝努举着手机愣住。没等他回过神，黄仁俊就又打来语音通话。

“怎么挂我电话？”李帝努的声音听起来很冷漠。

电话那头支支吾吾地，“刚才......我……我……”

李帝努仿佛看到黄仁俊下意识撅着小嘴皱眉头解释的样子，恨不得马上含住他的嘴，舔他的虎牙尖儿。

“我还有半个小时左右到家。”李帝努语气缓和了一些。

“金先生告诉我了。”

李帝努抬头在倒车镜里和助理对视，金助理推了推眼镜笑笑不说话。

“给哥哥准备了新年礼物。”电话那头又说。

“是什么哇？”李帝努扬起嘴角，连声音也变得宠溺。

“先不告诉你！”

李帝努挂了电话一路都在猜是什么样的新年礼物，询问助理也没有得到答案。也许是一副画，最近黄仁俊在学油画。刚学素描的时候便画过一副李帝努的人像送给他，被挂在李帝努书房里。后来李帝努在家工作的时候，他也趴在一边抱着速写本画了很多。黄仁俊在画画方面很有天赋，李帝努请了老师在家里教他。也许是一桌美食，黄仁俊不知道在哪里学到的——可能是下午剧场的肥皂剧，也可能是无聊的言情小说——拴住一个男人的心要先拴住他的胃，他在家无聊时便和阿姨学做饭。李帝努早和他说过了，根本不需要做饭拴住他的人，黄仁俊浑圆的两瓣屁股早就夹走了李帝努的身心了。

推开门的时候屋里没开灯。李帝努轻轻叫了一声仁俊，忽地一个人影伴着细小的铃声跳进他怀里，反射性地用手拖住屁股。黄仁俊环着他的脖子，低下头就迫不及待地亲他的嘴。

李帝努在黑暗里任小猫毫无章法地舔他嘴唇。黄仁俊从来都是被亲地天昏地暗，这下有了主动权却不知道怎么搞，胡乱地含着用舌头舔舔嘴角又碰碰牙齿。李帝努心里笑他，移了一只手按在他的脑后，夺回主动权，舌尖撬开他的唇齿，吸吮他口中的香软。黄仁俊没一会儿就软了身子，李帝努放开他，他喘着气趴在李帝努的耳边说：“好想你。”

铃铛铃铃铃地响着，李帝努觉得不对劲，把黄仁俊抱着放在门口的鞋柜上，伸手打开了屋里的灯。

明亮地一瞬间，李帝努皱了眉头。黄仁俊穿着被李帝努藏起来的裙子套装，脖子上戴着那晚被取下来的项圈，头顶着两只毛绒绒的黑色猫耳朵。黄仁俊本就生得漂亮，低着头只能看到睫毛忽闪忽闪。小裙子只遮住了大腿根，两条光溜溜的腿垂着，光着脚，脚趾紧张得也蜷缩着。像极了漫画里的猫女郎。手指揪着胸前蝴蝶结的下摆，黄仁俊噘着嘴小声说：“圣诞节时在柜子里找到的。”

李帝努没说话，黄仁俊才抬头看他，见他皱着的眉头顿时慌乱，伸手去拉他的手臂。“那晚没有……没有穿……我以为……以为……”说话间黄仁俊又急得红了眼眶。

李帝努不知道自己现在是什么心情。他把这些收起来，是因为从那晚他就决定要好好爱这个孩子，不是把他看做性奴，不做强迫他的事情，让他像一个正常人一样生活。后来的日子，黄仁俊和他讲了很多小时候的事情，如何被关在笼子里，如何被拴着脖子拉着学习像小猫一样爬行，如何被调教乖乖迎合客人……他还经常做噩梦，蜷缩成一小团双手抓着李帝努的手臂不停地念“不要打我”，泪水不止地从紧闭的双目流出，李帝努怎么叫也无法把他从噩梦里救出来，只好抱紧他不停地抚摸他的脊背以求能够安抚他的噩梦。而这套东西，就在提醒着李帝努曾经他也是无耻之徒，也是该下地狱的罪人。虽然李帝努现在给了黄仁俊正常的生活，在李帝努的照顾下黄仁俊也渐渐有了安全感，会开心的笑，会拉着手臂撒娇，还学会了画画，除了不能出门害怕生人，已经和正常孩子没多大区别了。但李帝努心里还是有愧疚，即便这一切的开始并不是他导致的。

叹了口气，他抚上黄仁俊的脸颊，“这是仁俊准备的礼物吗？”

黄仁俊从柜子上跳下来，裙摆摆动，像个小精灵，铃铛声是精灵的咒语。他抱住李帝努，李帝努也顺势抱住他。

“是给哥哥的新年礼物。那晚没有穿，如果哥哥想看仁俊都愿意。仁俊知道哥哥对仁俊好，仁俊想做哥哥永远的小猫。”他一口气说完一大段话，仰起头问李帝努，“哥哥喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”李帝努低头亲他的额头。

抱进卧室，李帝努早急不可耐了，把人丢在床上马上就扑上去像饿狼撕咬猎物。上衣很短，本就露出了一小节腰身，李帝努又不管不顾地伸进去抚摸光滑的脊背，露出整块肚皮。另一只手伸进裙摆隔着内裤照顾黄仁俊的小弟弟。嘴上又是亲眼角，又是舔脖子，还隔着衣服咬凸起的锁骨和乳尖。上衣留下许多口水印记。

黄仁俊闭着眼睛，随着李帝努的动作从喉间发出哼咛，合着项圈铃铛声倒是和谐。耳尖和脸颊早就红透了，手抓着身下的床单，不着衣物的双腿搭在李帝努的腰间。

“都不帮哥哥脱衣服吗？”李帝努起身一把揪开领带，“那就把你的手栓起来吧。”把黄仁俊翻了个身，用领带把他的两只手绑在身后。起身去拿抽屉里的润滑液，看到一边的眼罩犹豫了一下也拿了出来。

被绑了手的黄仁俊扭动着身子，艰难地直起身子跪在床上。李帝努回到他身边，温柔地把眼罩戴在黄仁俊的脑袋上。

“哥哥。”黄仁俊没了视觉也没法动手，只能等着，小声地叫他。李帝努把脱下的衣服丢在地上马上去亲黄仁俊，安慰他等着急的小猫。

双手撩起裙子伸进内裤揉他的屁股，好一会儿才褪下他的内裤挤一些润滑液去探索中间的蜜穴。黄仁俊脑袋抵在他的肩膀，腾出一只手抚摸小猫的后脖颈，另一只手慢慢伸进温热的洞穴。才进入一个指节，就敏感地收缩，李帝努舔了舔他的耳垂让他放松。

扩张费了很长时间。一段时间没做，黄仁俊的身体敏感极了。李帝努向来心疼他，怕他疼，很是耐心，只是自己的欲望憋得难受。做完了扩张，李帝努耐心也耗尽了，把黄仁俊翻个身撅着屁股跪趴在床边，裙子像朵花翻在腰及，而那光洁的臀肉就像花的果实，是颗蜜桃。李帝努把裙子整理好，被盖住的小屁股反而更多了些性感。李帝努在阴茎上又涂了些润滑液，在裙摆下探索着插进小穴。

黄仁俊的秘口几日没有迎接李帝努，而李帝努早急不可耐一下就整根没入，疼得黄仁俊叫出声，被绑在身后的手也攥紧了。李帝努把手放在黄仁俊凸起的蝴蝶骨的沟壑中，按着他慢慢抽入。等黄仁俊慢慢适应，他速度也越来越快，黄仁俊控制不住地跟随着他的节奏呻吟着，铃铛也响着清脆的节奏。黄仁俊觉得自己快要不行了，摞在一起的手想往后伸推李帝努却什么也碰不到。

“啊……嗯……不……要……啊……”黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊只能吐出单音节的字。头又埋在床上，李帝努根本听不清。等黄仁俊高潮，喷射出乳白色的精液，李帝努才抽出来。黄仁俊趴在床上控制不住地抽搐着，小声呜咽。

可这还没结束。

李帝努靠在床头，摆弄黄仁俊让他骑坐在自己胯上。

“坐上来。”李帝努说。

黄仁俊看不到，也动不了手，只能试探地用穴口找李帝努挺立的柱身，也不敢用力去坐，几次都滑过了，急得从眼罩下滑落好些泪水。李帝努偷笑着解开他的手，拉着小手摸到自己的分身。黄仁俊扶着慢慢坐上去，整根没入的时候，黄仁俊发出一长声呻吟。裙子盖住两个人交合之处，扫着李帝努的大腿，黄仁俊向前俯身，双手撑在李帝努的腹肌上，胸前的蝴蝶结凌乱的垂着，领口隐约还能看到里面的春色。李帝努解开他的蝴蝶结又认真地系好。这个画面太漂亮了，李帝努恨不得再给黄仁俊买一百套小裙子。

“自己动。”李帝努又说。

这样的姿势李帝努很少弄，黄仁俊总害羞，李帝努也觉得不尽兴。但是今天他要好好欣赏小猫的限定新年装扮。

黄仁俊本就经过了一轮没了力气，没几下就累了不想动。李帝努掐住他的腰带着他起伏，没一会手又撩起他的上衣掐他的小红豆。黄仁俊知道李帝努是故意的，俯下身趴在他胸前撒娇，细声叫“哥哥”。

“才一会儿就不乐意了。”李帝努掐他的小脸。

窗外突然一声巨响，吓得黄仁俊一个激灵。是零点的烟花。李帝努取下黄仁俊的眼罩，黄仁俊还没见过烟花激动地丢下李帝努光着脚跑向窗边，一点儿都不像刚才那个没劲儿的小猫。李帝努无语，起身支着欲望要去捉他，心想这下一定要干到他下不来床。

黄仁俊跪在窗台上，也不嫌大理石板凉。掀开一小个缝隙看窗外，李帝努才到跟前准备抱起他，黄仁俊突然回头兴奋地对他说：“下雪啦！”

李帝努拉开窗帘，刚好又一个烟花升起绽放在半空，世界亮了一秒，看到纷纷扬扬的雪花飘落。黄仁俊趴在窗户上，眼睛亮闪闪地。李帝努也笑了。

但还是不能忘记要惩罚小猫。第三个烟花还没绽放，李帝努就抱起黄仁俊丢回床上。“让你乱跑。”

李帝努握住他的脚踝把他拉到身前，二话不说插进他的穴口。

窗外的烟花热闹了好一会儿才停止，可李帝努却像永动机永不休止。黄仁俊被操弄地失了魂，任李帝努翻转各种姿势。

再有了意识时，李帝努刚给他洗好，正抱着他走出浴室。

黄仁俊哑着嗓子叫他。

李帝努轻轻把他放进被窝，又去窗边拉好窗帘关了灯才回到身边搂着他。“仁俊想要雪人吗？”

“想。”黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地应声，转眼又睡了过去。

黄仁俊醒来时又是浑身酸疼动都动不得。身边空了，他心里一阵失落，一声声叫着“哥哥”。

准备下床找李帝努时，李帝努正好推门进来。穿着羽绒服，帽子的毛领上还有没融化的雪。才走到床边，黄仁俊醒来没见到他心里满是委屈，嘟着嘴想去抱他，李帝努却退了一步，“我身上凉。”

李帝努从柜子里取来黄仁俊的衣服，“外面积了好厚的雪。”他一件一件给黄仁俊套上，从光溜溜的裹成了只有眼睛露着的小粽子李帝努才满意。

牵着黄仁俊的手出门，屋外还飘着零零散散的雪花。院子中央一大一小两个雪人立着，黄仁俊惊喜地发出小朋友式的惊呼：“哇，是雪人！”

“送给仁俊的新年礼物。”李帝努笑着拍他的脑袋。

黄仁俊小跑着去看雪人，李帝努堆雪人的技术并不好，不过是一个雪堆上摞个球，球儿上用手指头歪歪扭扭画了五官。大一点的雪人眼角点了一颗泪痣，小一点的雪人笑容更大一些，又用两个小雪块摆在脑袋上——可能是猫耳朵，这才能分辨出原来是他和仁俊。黄仁俊边看边咯咯咯咯地笑，笑着笑着就又偷偷红了眼眶。

脚下没站稳，黄仁俊滑坐在雪地里。本远远看着他笑的李帝努忙跑过去把他抱起来，俯身拍打着身上粘的雪，嘴里问着：“疼嘛？”

是挺疼，疼得黄仁俊没憋住眼泪。豆大的泪珠从眼眶滚出。吓得李帝努还以为他摔得严重，就要抱起他回屋里，黄仁俊却先扑进了怀里。

“新年快乐。”黄仁俊在他的胸口说。“我爱你。”

如果人生所受的苦难都是为了遇到你，那么我不怨恨这个世界。

“我也爱你。”李帝努说。

>끝


End file.
